


We Were Bestfriends

by FieryRie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Implied KurooKen, M/M, Some random entries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Bokuto forces Akaashi to make a social media account.





	1. Chapter 1

[ ✉ ]

kurooneko added you as a friend!

kurooneko: oi, akaashi!

akaaaaashi: hey kuroo.

kurooneko: finally u made an account!

akaaaaashi: bokuto-san forced me to.

kurooneko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. 

akaaaaashi: nothing's funny, kuroo.

kurooneko: by the way, i got something to say

kurooneko: kenma and i are going out tomorrow. would you like to go and take bokuto? double date!

akaaaaashi: d-double date?

kurooneko: just kidding! hehehe. we'll just hang out

kurooneko: we'll wait for you two on the station okay?

kurooneko: i don't accept no for an answer kurooneko: practice is up

kurooneko: bye akaaAaasShE

( after an hour )

akaaaaashi: do i still have a choice?


	2. Double Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto went to hang out with Kuroo and Kenma.

Practice ended early today so we still have much time to meet Kuroo and Kenma. When I told Bokuto-san early this morning about the meet-up, he immediately said "yes".

Since where sweaty and smelly, we decided to go to our own homes first and meet up on one street. Well, we can't go out with us wearing practice gears or dirty uniforms, right?

"Oi, Akaashi. What was the plan again?," he asked while we're walking down the road.

I sighed. He's as forgetful as ever. I threw my phone at him so he can read my conversation with Kuroo. I was waiting for him to say something but he was quiet. I stopped walking and I noticed that he wasn't on my side but on my behind!

"What is it, Bokuto-san?"

He looked at me, face flushed. "D-double d-date?

I almost slapped myself after hearing him. I forgot about that! I snatched my phone away and put it in my pocket. "Kuroo was just kidding. Besides, we're not couple in the first place."

He was then, seemed stunned. He raised his head and looked at me, and I can say that I saw a glint of pain in his owl eyes. What was that all about?

He walked pass by me. "Right. We're not couple in the first place."

"AKAASHI! BOKUTO!"

A familiar voice called us not from afar. It was Kuroo.

"Hey hey hey!," Bokuto-san greeted, his voice not so cheery as it is.

The black spiky haired boy only smiled. "You're late!" Then he turned to the puddinghead who was busy tapping on his gadget. Kenma, as always. "Hey, Kenma! We're going!"

The puddinghead lazily stood up and approached us. "Yes, Kuroo."

"But before that, let us first take a picture!"


	3. Akaashi, Help!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto doesn't know what to do with his homework so he bugs a certain someone named Akaashi.

I woke up so early today given that Bokuto-san disturbed my sleep last night. Feeling like I've been slacking off these past few days, I decided to jog my way to school. I was so focused on the road when my phoned beeped.

[ ✉ ]

bokutooowl: ohayo  
bokutooowl: where are you?  
bokutooowl: i need u  
akaaaaashi : what is it this time?  
bokutooowl: i forgot to do my homework hehe  
bokutooowl: it's for my first subject  
bokutooowl: i don't know what to do!!!  
bokutooowl: i'm gonna fail ㅠ ㅅ ㅠ  
akaaaaashi : calm down, will you?  
akaaaaashi : it's just an assignment   
bokutooowl: help meeeeee!  
akaaaaashi : u're a higher year  
akaaaaashi : how am i gonna help u  
bokutooowl: AKAAAAASSHHIIII  
akaaaaashi : fine.   
akaaaaashi : where are u?  
bokutooowl: cafeteria

I rushed my way to where Bokuto-san is. With his spiky hair, finding him is so easly. His head was slumped on the table, his hand falling by his sides. He looks so frustrated. 

"Oi," I called his attention.

His eyes brightened as he saw me. "My savioooor!," he yelled and even hugged me. Or more like squeezed me.

"A-ack.. I can't breathe, Bokuto-san!"

With a wide grin, he pulled off the hug and handed me his notes. "Here! I know that you are smart so I bet you can do this!"

Then he stood up and about to walk away. What..? So I ran after him and grabbed his hand. "And where are you going?"

He stopped and his eyes automatically fixated on our intertwined hands. I immediately pulled off mine. 

He scratched his head like acting like he's shy. "Gonna buy onigiri. For you."

"O-oh. Alright. I'll just wait for you here."

I went back to the table and read his homework. What's happening these days? This is giving me a headache.

**Author's Note:**

> Next.


End file.
